


Herbstmelancholie

by gracious_ghost



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Onesided Felix (sort of), teenverse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracious_ghost/pseuds/gracious_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta dei fill Wolfgang/Felix scritti per gli event del gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>***<br/>Si chiama così, quello che Felix sente prudere sotto i polpastrelli; la malinconia dell'autunno, di quel manto di foglie dorate che ora aveva sepolto i momenti trascorsi con Wolfgang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'impossibilità di saltare i titoli di coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di DonnieTZ: Vorrebbe solo prolungare un istante più del necessario quell'abbraccio e trasformarlo in qualcosa di più... a volte, però, l'impossibile resta impossibile.

Succede tutto nella sua testa, in loop, come in uno di quei film di cui non si riesce mai a vedere i titoli di coda perché tutto ciò che sta nel mezzo è talmente bello da desiderare che non finisca mai; Wolfgang sorride a lui – e non a qualche ragazza indiana che non ha neppur mai incontrato davvero –, Wolfgang sfiora le sue di labbra e accarezza i suoi di capelli, bacia la sua di pelle e si stringe al suo di corpo.  
Ecco, questa sarebbe la scena in cui i due protagonisti ammettono di essere innamorati del proprio migliore amico, e che importa se è solo un cliché strabusato; di certo, loro presterebbero più attenzione a inquadrare ogni dettaglio, zoomando sulle mani che si cercano affannosamente e sui vestiti che finiscono sul pavimento prima ancora che possano raggiungere il letto.  
E Felix vorrebbe solo prolungare un istante più del necessario quell’abbraccio e trasformarlo in qualcosa di più… a volte, però, l’impossibile resta impossibile; i registi e gli sceneggiatori della sua vita l’hanno relegato a un ruolo da comprimario e sognare ad occhi aperti non cambierà la realtà dei fatti. Il film continua a scorrere, ma è tutto sbagliato, quasi che qualcuno ci abbia preso gusto a privare Felix di quel posto che gli spettava di diritto; sono le labbra di Kala e i capelli di Kala, la pelle di Kala e il corpo di Kala a far innamorare Wolfgang e ora Felix finalmente l'ha capito.  
Che no, nessuno può saltare i titoli di cosa.


	2. Spalle larghe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Little RedBird: Di quando erano al liceo +  
> Prompt di DonnieTZ: A guardarlo così tanto potrebbe consumarlo fino a farlo sparire. E lui, Felix, non potrebbe vivere in un mondo dove Wolfgang non esiste.

Ha sempre avuto la spalle larghe e le ossa robuste, Wolfgang, sin dai tempi del liceo. «Devo proteggerci entrambi», si giustifica, quando Felix gli chiede - lo prega, quasi – di trascorrere meno ore in palestra, a prendere a pugni un sacco da boxe. All’ennesimo rifiuto, Felix china il capo e gli sfiora l’omero, aggrappandosi alla stoffa della maglietta solo per qualche istante; quegli incontri fugaci costituiscono ormai un rituale, si ripetono da anni sempre con la stessa frequenza, senza che nessuno dei due si discosti mai di una sola battuta dal copione. A quell’effimero contatto – cui Wolfgang fa finta di non prestare attenzione, ma che gli vibra in ogni muscolo – fa seguito la stessa scena di sempre; Felix si appoggia alla parete opposta, la pallida luce lunare che filtra dalla grata della finestra, l’eco dei passi di Wolfgang che riecheggia nella palestra, i granelli di polvere sulle corde dell’arena. Wolfgang non ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli guardi le spalle, eppure Felix è testardo, e da lì non si sposta. Lo sguardo si perde sui capelli dorati e sudati che gli si appiccicano alla nuca, sulla schiena tesa e sulle cosce atletiche. A guardarlo così tanto potrebbe consumarlo fino a farlo sparire. E lui, Felix, non potrebbe vivere in un mondo dove Wolfgang non esiste. Ed è adesso – sempre adesso – che Felix serra le palpebre, e lo caccia via: via i capelli, la schiena, le cosce. Rimangono così ancora a lungo; Wolfgang che non si gira, ma sa di dover tirare il prossimo pugno con un po’ di forza in più – perché c’è Felix a guardarlo - e Felix, spalle al muro e occhi chiusi, che vorrebbe poterlo proteggere, ma che, in fondo, non ha mai avuto le spalle larghe e le ossa robuste.


	3. Incubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di DonnieTZ: Teenverse, "ho avuto un incubo".

Le pietre dure e il terriccio sotto il fondoschiena non avevano impedito a Felix di fare sogni sereni, nella tenda che condivideva con il suo migliore amico per il campeggio scolastico; nel proprio sacco a pelo, invece, Wolfgang non si dava pace, continuando ad aggrovigliarvisi all’interno, la pelle madida di sudore. Aveva il respiro pesante, Wolfgang, ogni tanto blaterava sillabe sconnesse nel sonno e scalciava come un toro; per quel motivo, qualunque altro compagno di classe fuggiva all’idea di dover dormire con lui per tre notti consecutive. Non Felix, però, che a tutti quei fastidi aveva fatto il callo; il suono del respiro di Wolfgang lo tranquillizzava, e si accodava ad esso per riuscire ad addormentarsi, e non si destava né per qualche parola sussurrata tra i sogni irrequieti, né per qualche pedata involontaria.  
Quella notte, però, c’era qualcosa di diverso nel sonno di Wolfgang; non era tinto di quella burrascosa serenità cui Felix era abituato, ma imbrattato di qualcosa di più oscuro e profondo. Quando lo udì ansimare, Felix si destò di soprassalto, terrorizzato da quel repentino cambio di routine; si liberò della stoffa ingombrante e si avvicinò a gattoni alla figura scomposta dell’amico, scuotendolo con vigore dalle spalle.  
«Wolfie, Wolfie, svegliati!», gli sussurrò con fare concitato, strattonandolo con sempre più forza. Fu come se la voce di Felix lo richiamasse dalle tenebre, e Wolfgang riaprì gli occhi, ancora impastati dal sonno.  
«Cristo, mi hai fatto spaventare», imprecò Felix a mezza voce, sedendosi al suo fianco.  
«Credo sia solo un po’ di febbre», rispose Wolfgang, massaggiandosi le tempie e tirandosi su, l’omero destro che sfiorava il sinistro di Felix. Questi sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Non rifilarmi stronzate, Wolfie».  
«D’accordo, d’accordo», gli concesse il biondo, facendogli cenno di resa. «Ho avuto un incubo».  
«Ti va di dirmi cosa hai sognato?»  
«Mio padre… non so come, ma era riuscito a non tirare le cuoia e lui…», s’interruppe a metà, gli ologrammi in bianco e nero di quell’incubo confuso che gli scorrevano ancora davanti agli occhi.  
«Lui cosa, Wolfie?», lo incalzò Felix, una mano sulla spalla, a tenerlo ancorato al presente.  
«Tentava di ucciderti», confessò in un soffio, le mani a tenersi la fronte.  
«Uccidere…me?», domandò perplesso l’altro, sgranando gli occhi.  
«Sì, te, coglione. Vedi forse qualcun altro qui dentro?», gli fece eco Wolfgang, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Oh, beh…», farfugliò Felix, titubante, attardandosi appena sulle dita tremanti di Wolfgang. «Ma sappiamo che tuo padre è bello che andato, giusto?», riprese poi, dopo un cenno di tosse.  
«Sì… giusto», gli concesse Wolfgang, annuendo piano, sempre a capo chino.  
«Allora non corro alcun pericolo, vedi», dedusse logicamente Felix, lasciandosi scappare uno sbadiglio e, ricevuto un cenno di assenso da Wolfgang, tornò strisciando verso il lato opposto.  
Non fece in tempo a chiudere gli occhi, che la voce incerta di Wolfgang lo richiamò di nuovo.  
«Felix?»  
«Sì, Wolfie?»  
«Per caso il tuo sacco a pelo è grande abbastanza per tutti e due?»  
«Muovi il culo, su».  
E mai come quella notte a Felix non disturbò il respiro pesante di Wolfgang, né le parole biascicate, né le scalciate nelle cosce.


End file.
